


Warden Hybrid Dream Art Dump

by Kyle_22



Series: Warden! Dream [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_22/pseuds/Kyle_22
Summary: I'm dumping warden hybrid Dream sketches and art here.
Series: Warden! Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. Warden Dream initial design

**Author's Note:**

> *holds up hands* Before you kill me, the fic is on its way. I find myself setting high standards for the word count, makes my head hurt lmao. Anyway, do enjoy the art. I'm too fond of Warden Dream right now not to post art here.

Here are my two initial sketches of Warden Dream. I wanted Dream to have a classy look(?) so a shirt and vest seemed to fit nicely. I'm currently in love with the idea of Warden Dream unfortunately so here it is. I may post other art like other Dream SMP characters' designs? But I'm not too sure at this moment. I'm redrawing his design currently to just give him a fluffy ended tail. Wardens have fluffy ended tails, fight me.

I'm not very good at drawing masked men, let alone making them masculine. I found a way around this problem later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@Kylenot22](https://twitter.com/Kylenot22) :>


	2. Neater Sketch + Chibi?

As you can see. A circle for his head to fix my problem! Aha, I wouldn't know how to do it otherwise. Just realised that his design in his hair changed for the redesign I'm doing that includes a fluffy ended tail aha. *face palms*

Chibi Dream drinking tea! That's it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@Kylenot22](https://twitter.com/Kylenot22) :>


End file.
